Sasuke is a cat
by Ancientcat
Summary: Narusasu. At the valley of the end, Naruto takes a look at Sasuke and assesses their relationship, concluding that his teammate has some qualities of the feline variety...


Disclaimer: Naruto is entirely owned by Kishimoto, unfortunately for us FanFiction writers^^

A/N: This is the resulting fluff deposit after countless cat-eared-Sasuke doujinshi's. Told in Naruto's POV during the final fight at the valley of the end, if you couldn't work that out. Feel free to review! Apart from that, enjoy!

Sasuke is a cat.

Not everyone likes cats, but I do.  
Aloof but admired creatures. They shy away from relationships, and cause humans to crave their friendship.

Sasuke is a cat.

Elegant and quick, sharp and enticing, that's what his fan-girls used to see. To be so fiercely independent, and so sure of himself, who wouldn't become addicted to him? Who wouldn't want tame him and claim him as their own? I don't blame Sakura for having the same objective back then.

As time grew on, Sasuke did with it. As we all have. He is no longer that kitten that everyone wanted to lay claim too. The village consider him an animal; a dangerous wild creature with no feeling or remorse, only after his prey -only after his revenge. And they are right. There comes a point where the strong wild creatures are no longer admired, but feared. As I know all too well.

But that isn't what I see.

For it was a cat that acknowledged me when nobody else would, without saying a word.

I have never wanted to tame Sasuke. Looking at him now, battered and bruised up from our battle, I could almost laugh, knowing that is one thing anyone would never be able to do, even if I wanted too. He is elegant and sharp and fast, but he is his own person, he's never let me or anyone else tie him down. That's what makes him so enticing. Powerful and dangerous he is, but he is no threat- he is a challenge.

Cats are not evil, or mean or cold. It is the biggest misconception. If only you knew Sasuke as I know him. Sasuke feels love more than anyone else I've met. He is someone who values his bonds as much as I do. Yet he is still suffering, so much that he had to cut away his new bonds to cope with his old ones. He is pained by his love. I can see it in his eyes as I face him now. The wind whips around us catching his soft black hair and I can't look away from his deep sorrowful eyes.

Can you see it my eyes too Sasuke?

All I can see is uncertainty, and a desperation and longing to end all this but he's confused. I can tell he is assessing the options. We have both grown in strength and he has even managed to hold his own against the power of the kyuubi, but his fighting strength doesn't mean he is invincible- quite the opposite. It's a constantly making him a source of manipulation -and it's making him loose faith in everyone. A deep soulful pain fills me knowing what those bastards have done to him, how they've damaged him. All I've ever wanted to do is to stop that corruption, to bring him home and show him that love and kindness for the sake of it still exist.

I wanted him to know, that no matter how the village perceives him, cold, evil, calculating – I still know the truth, that he is still Sasuke and that I still love him.

Can you understand me Sasuke, like we once could so long ago with no need for words?

We threw our final attacks. I knew at that very moment I had reached him. The noise of the chirruping chidori fizzled away in sync with my rasengan. Our running decreased into a steady labouring walk. We came to a stop and stared at each other intently

Feeling choked, I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find words, instead I reached out and took hold of his wrist, reaching into my pocket. He didn't try to stop me. I lay his old forehead protector into his palm.

"Come home Sasuke." I managed to wheeze finally finding my words. Barely feeling the warm sensation of blood dripping down my face; and trickling out of my mouth. Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly shut in response, but took the blood splashed forehead protector into his grasp. I know he is struggling to stay standing and so am I.

"Usuratonkatchi.." His words were the equivalent of a purring kitten to my ears. His words were finally sincere. His tone had finally receded from its spiteful glare into its gentle familiarity, as it once had been before many years ago. With only a single word he had diminished the thick, choking tension from the air and from our bodies, Sasuke fell forwards and I fell to catch him.

As I hold him in my arms now, at the valley of the end, I know that every pain, scratch and sleepless night has been worth every second. To be loved by a cat is a love like no other. Wordless affection, play-fighting and the soft meaningful moments together, is all I've craved since he left. Nobody understands me quite as he does. Nor I like him.


End file.
